Katarazor cz.72
8 grudzień 2016 W szkole Sobek: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja ciesze się, że jeszcze miesiąc i rozpoczynają się wakacje :) Marika: Nie zamierzasz przystąpić do egzaminu kwalifikacyjnego? Sobek: Jakoś.....nie mam ochoty? O! Zadzwonił telefon Sobka. Marika: To ty masz telefon? :O Sobek: Zgarnąłem w konkursie elektronicznym ;) Sobek: Halo? Telefon: ............. Sobek: To spotkajmy się kiedyś, ok? Telefon: ............. Sobek: Ok, cześć! Marika: Kto tam dzwonił? :) Sobek: Yyyyyyyy......nikt! :D Marika: Jakaś super dziewczyna? :D Sobek: Może? yyyyyyyyy.......nie wiem! Marika: Nie wstydź się! Ja jako pierwsza zarywałam do Benia, i wiem jak to jest! No dalej! :D Sobek: Ale.... Marika: Ufasz mi? Sobek: ...............tak 16:10 Marika: Gadaj, co to za szczęściara! :) Sobek: Nie uwierzysz ale..... Marika: Ale? D: Sobek: Nazywa się Livia Kasprovich. Marika: LIWUSIA?! Czekaj, czekaj...........TAMTA LIWUSIA?! Sobek: Tak, to zdecydowanie ona. Marika: NIE WIDZIELIŚMY SIĘ PRZECIEŻ 7 LAT! Sobek: Wiem..........pamiętasz te stare czasy jak tworzyliśmy zgraną paczkę? :) Marika: Pamiętam.......stare czasy zanim Vanita została tutaj przeniesiona :) Sobek: Wtedy było nas tylko troje :) 8 lat temu Rok 2008. Sobek: Proszę pani, dziewczynki się biją! Madanna: Pokaż mi które to! Sobek wskazał palcem na wspomniane dziewczynki. Madanna zwinęła gazetę, którą czytała i podeszła do dziewczynek. Madanna: (rozdziela je) SPOKÓJ! CZEMU SIĘ BIJECIE? Livia: Zepsuła moja zabawkę! Marika: Cicho bądź! To ty zniszczyłaś moja zabawkę! Madanna: Przecież są takie same......i przedstawiają.........Sobka? Marika: ......... Livia: .......... Sobek: Fajnie to wykonały! Madanna: CISZA! Nie ważne co kto ładnie wykonał, Marika, idź jak najdalej od Livi! Jeszcze się pokłócicie.... Marika: Ale.... Madanna: JUŻ! BEZ DYSKUSJI! Marika z kwaśną miną udała się do kąta. Sobek: (W myślach) Ciekawe czemu się tak złoszczą.... Rok 2009 Sobek: Naprawdę musisz wyjeżdżać? :( Livia: Niestety, tatuś mi raczej nie wybaczy jak nie wyjadę. Załatwił jakąś lepszą szkołę niż w Feralusie. Sobek: Mam nadzieje, że się jeszcze spotkamy :) Livia przytuliła Sobka. Livia: Ja też :'( Sobek odszedł a Livia wyjechała. 7 lat później Marika: Fajne czasy :) Sobek: No........ Marika: I co się stało że nagle wróciła po tylu latach? Sobek: 17 dni temu spotkaliśmy się koło przystanka autobusowego. Rozpoznałem ją po tych blond włosach. Marika: Coś cie tam robili? :) Sobek: Gadaliśmy o przeszłości, rozmawialiśmy nie co o tobie no i.......... Marika: ? :) Sobek: .....Wyznała mi miłość. Marika: Wow. Nie martw się! Pomogę ci! :D Sobek: Serio? Marika: Pewnie! W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? :) Sobek: :) Marika przytuliła Sobka. 9 grudzień 2016 Marika wróciła z zakupów. Nagle worek z zakupami pękł i produkty rozleciały się po całym chodniku. Marika: Cholera! Kiedy Marika przykucnęła i chciała podnieść zakupy, ktoś inny jej wziął. Marika: ? Livia: Cześć, Mary! Marika: Czy my się znamy? Livia: Nie poznajesz mnie? :) Marika: Nie, ale dziękuje za pomoc. Livia: A co z moja zabawka? :) Marika już wiedziała... Marika: Chwila............LIWUSIA?! Livia: No w końcu. Ale wyrosłaś! Piersi ci się powiększyły ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Marika: Jestem troszeczkę zszokowana.....napijemy się czegoś? :) 15 grudzień 2016 Zaczął padać śnieg. W Feralusie mieszkańcy zaczęli odśnieżać drogi. W domu Sobka i Mariki Marika: Pamiętasz czego cie uczyłam? :) Sobek: Troszkę się boje.... Marika: Nie bój się! ;) Nafuna tez ci pomagał! Sobek: .............. Marika: Główka do góry! Zadzwonił dzwonek. Marika: To pewnie ona! :D Marika otworzyła drzwi. Faktycznie, to była Livia. Livia: Cześć Mary! :D Marika: Witaj Liwusio! Wyglądasz jak jakaś bogini! :O Livia: Heh........dzięki :D Przyszedł Sobek. Sobek: Cz-cz-cz-cz-cz...... Marika walnęła Sobka w plecy. Sobek: CZEŚĆ! Livia: Hahahaha! Sobek: ? Livia: To było komiczne! :'D Sobek: No to ten........ Livia: No....... Przyszedł z buta Oponeczek. Oponeczek: SOBEK, PAMIĘTAJ O MOJEJ TAJEMNEJ TECHNICE! .................... ................... Sobek: Wiem..... Livia śmiała się jeszcze bardziej. Sobek: (zawstydzony) Możemy już iść? Livia: (wyciera łzy) Pewnie, że tak! Livia złapała Sobka za rękę i poszła. Marika: Pa, pa! :D Marika zamknęła drzwi. Marika: Idę na górę do kuchni coś ugotować, chcecie coś? :) Oponeczek: Zrób mi herbaty ;) Marika: Ok ;) Marika poszła na górę. 50 minut później Oponeczek: Coś długo jej to idzie... Oponeczek poszedł do kuchni i zobaczył..........że Mariki nie ma. Oponeczek: O cholera.... U Sobka i Livi Sobek: No wiec.......czym się interesujesz? :) Livia: Cóż....interesuje się humanistyką... Sobek: A do jakiej Szkoły chodzisz? Livia: Uczęszczam do Szkoły w Hisihedcie na Północnym Wybrzeżu. A ty nadal w Feralusie? :D Sobek: No.......przynajmniej Madanne zwolniono. Aż dwa razy z rzędu! xD Livia: Hahahahaha :D Livia złapała Sobka za rękę. Livia: .......Znasz jakąś fajną knajpkę? Sobek: (zawstydzony).........Tak. W restauracji Przychodzi kelnerka Kelnerka: Dobry wieczór. Co dzisiaj? :) Sobek: Dla mnie zimny sok a dla niej.... Liwia: Frytki.... Kelnerka: Tak jest! Kelnerka poszła. Sobek: Wow, ty i Marika naprawdę lubicie frytki. Liwia: Pfff.....obydwoje jesteśmy księżniczkami. Ona rządzi Wymiarem Osobliwym na południu a ja na północy. Sobek: O, spoko :D Opowiem ci cos śmiesznego i fantastycznego. Śmiesznie by było gdyby okazało się, że jestem wybrańcem i pokonuje jakiegoś dzieciaka z kawałkiem kryształu nie? :D Liwia: IDĘ DO ŁAZIENKI. Liwia wyszła. Sobek: Ech......lepiej przestanę odzywać się do ludzi.... 2 godziny później Sobek: No i to koniec randki.... Zanim Sobek wyszedł z restauracji przypomniał sobie, że podczas czekania na Livię, kelnerka podała ciasteczka z wróżbą. Sobek jednak nie przeczytał wszystkich wiadomości wiec zjadł jedynie ciastka a papierki wyrzucił. Zostało ostatnie ciastko. Sobek otworzył ciastko. Sobek: Pewnie że stracone -_- Sobek wyrzucił papierek i wyszedł z restauracji. U Oponeczka Oponeczek szukał Mariki i zostawił Krissa pod opieką Vanity. Oponeczek: MARIKA! MARIKA!! Nagle w Oponeczka coś poleciało.... Oponeczek odwrócił się i.....dostał Księgą w głowę. Kiedy się ocknął zobaczył światło. Oponeczek: Co się.... Gimbi: (wyciągnął megafon ) WSTAWAJ!! Tym światłem było odbicie słoika z majonezem... Oponeczek: GIMBI! Nie strasz mnie tak!! Gimbi: Wybacz, szukasz Mariki? Oponeczek: Em.........tak? "Rura" Gimbiego się zaświeciła. Oponeczek zagasił ogniem. Gimbi: Więc chodźmy na poszukiwania! :D Oponeczek: Czemu przyleciałeś z Księgą? Gimbi: Bez powodu. :D Oponeczek: Ok? U Sobka Sobek przechodził przez las smutny z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeń. Sobek: Eh.........minęło 7 lat odkąd się nie widzieliśmy..........hehe. Nagle Sobek usłyszał szelest liści. Odgłos dobiegał z krzaków. Z krzaków wyszła Marika. Marika: ^-^ Sobek: Marika?? Co ty tutaj robisz?? Marika: Ja przyszłam tylko po ciebie ^-^ Sobek: Po mnie? W jakim sensie? Marika wzięła Sobka za rękę i poszła z nim dalej. Sobek: EJ! CZEKAJ! Marika: ^-^ U Oponeczka i Gimbiego Oponeczek: Jeśli chcemy dowiedzieć się o tym gdzie Marika się znajduje, musimy znaleźć w Księdze "Zaklęcie Procesorowe". Tylko na której to stronie było Gimbi? Gimbi: Nie wiem :D Oponeczek: Nie rób sobie jaj, tylko powiedz. -_- Gimbi: Powiem, jeśli zrobisz coś w zamian za mnie. :D Oponeczek: Gadaj, choćbym miał ściągnąć gacie i krzyczał "Kocham wąchać moje skarpety" -_- Gimbi: Spal str.9 z Rozdziału Kwadrata. Oponeczek: Co? Czemu? Gimbi: Po prostu to zrób! Oponeczek: A co tam takiego jest? Gimbi: Nie wiem, coś tam o jakimś wzmocnieniu Wymiaru Minecrafta czy jakieś tam wzmocnienie armii, nie wiem, niepotrzebne to jest. Oponeczek: No dobra? Oponeczek spalił stronę. Gimbi: No i dobranoc! :D Oponeczek: Ekm -_- Gimbi: A no tak. "Zaklęcie Procesorowe" znajduje się na 19 stronie Rozdziału Prostokąta. Gimbi wyjął słoik, zamknął się i zasnął. Oponeczek otworzył Księgę na str.19 Rozdziału Prostokąta. "Aby przywołać Zaklęcie Procesorowe należy: # Znaleźć rzecz połączoną z osobą którą chcesz znaleźć. # Sukces. Oponeczek: Hmmmmm......jaka może być ta rzecz? U Sobka Sobek: Powiesz mi, gdzie mnie ciągniesz? Marika: To tutaj ^-^ Sobek i Marika byli koło małej chatki. Marika: Pamiętasz ją? ^-^ Sobek: No tak.......bawiliśmy się tutaj jak już Livia wyjechała a Vanita jeszcze nie została tutaj przeniesiona czyli gdzieś w latach 2009-2013. Ale skąd nagle ci się przypomniało? Marika: Pobawimy się jeszcze raz <3 Sobek: Posłuchaj mnie Marika, nie mam na to czasu. Livia mnie wystawiła także nie dołączy do nas! Marika: Nie potrzebujemy jej <3 Sobek: Naprawdę nie mam na to czasu! Chodźmy do domu! Sobek odwrócił się i poszedł ale Marika ścisnęła go za dłoń. Marika: Dlaczego wolisz ją? Sobek: O co ci chodzi?? Marika: Dlaczego wolisz ją ode mnie?! Sobek: Puść mnie! Marika pociągnęła Sobka do siebie i go mocno przytuliła. Wyciągnęła nożyce i przystawiła je do Sobka. Marika: Zostaw tą głupią dziewczynę w spokoju! Zostawiła cię na 7 lat! Ja byłam z tobą cały czas! Nie ważne co się wydarzyło, zawsze ci pomagałam! Chyba należy mi się za to? Nie? :D Sobek: Czy tobie odpieprzyło? U Oponeczka Oponeczek: Wziąłem sobie jej grzebień w razie gdybym miał użyć tego zaklęcia. Oponeczek zrobił wcześniej wielki okrąg i położył na nim grzebień Mariki. Oponeczek: Powinno zadziałać :D Nagle pojawił się wielki wiatr. Z okręgu ktoś zaczął się pojawiać..... Oponeczek: No Marika, dlaczego tak nagle.... To był Kula! Oponeczek: CHWILA? KULA?! Kula: Ile razy ludzie będą mną zaskoczeni?! Tak, schudłem! Oponeczek: Po co tu przyszedłeś?! Oponeczek zauważył że Kula ma Katarazora. Oponeczek: Chwila........znalazłeś drugą połówkę?! Kula: Nie wiem, tak jakoś się złożyło że ją znalazłem. :| Kula: A teraz.............ODDAWAĆ KSIĘGĘ! U Sobka Sobek usłyszał wybuchy za tył lasu. Sobek uderzył Marikę w brzuch i uciekł. Marika: Czekaj, SOBEK!! U Oponeczka Kula: 100.000 HP Oponeczek: 10.000 HP Kula uzywa pocisku z Bismutha! Oponeczek traci 5.000 HP! Oponeczek: 5.000 HP Oponeczek używa Pięści Słońca! Jaskrawy dym przenosi się do rąk Oponeczka. Oponeczek trafia ogniami w różne strony niszcząc las. Kula wykorzystał sytuacje i strzelił do Oponeczka! Oponeczek przegrywa! Jaskrawy dym wrócił do Bismutha! Kula: HA! Szybko to się skończyło :| Kula naładował Wielką Kulę Ciemności! Bismuth: *&%&**&%$%^$^# Kula: Chciałbym cię unicestwić, ale.......wiesz co? Oddychaj i ciesz się powietrzem! :D Wielka Kula Ciemności znikła. Kula: Rider! Księga i Słoik! Rider podbiegł i wziął Księgę oraz Słoik. Kula: No cóż....miło było ale się skończyło :) Niestety, nie mogę zostawić wam dziadygę bo Bismuth kazał mi go wziąć ze sobą wiec......Cześć! :D Otworzył się Portal. Kula poszedł. Osłabiony Oponeczek wziął go jednak za nogę. Oponeczek: N-nie uciekniesz.........oddawaj Gimbiego.... Kula: Eh.... Kula naładował Wielką Kulę Ciemności i strzelił w rękę Oponeczka która trzymała Kule za nogę! OPONECZEK STRACIŁ RĘKĘ! Oponeczek: AAAAAAA!!! Kula poszedł do portalu i zniknął z Riderem, Księga oraz Gimbim. Przyszedł Sobek. Sobek: O MÓJ BOŻE, OPONECZEK!! Sobek podbiegl do krwawiacego Oponeczka. Sobek: TRZYMAJ SIE STARY, WYTRZYMASZ! W KSIEDZE JEST NAPISANY JAKIS LEK WIEC WYTRZYMAJ!! Oponeczek: Księga..... Sobek: ?! Oponeczek: Kula ją zabrał.... Sobek zamarł... Sobek: A-a Gimbi? Oponeczek zemdlał z wykrwawienia. Sobek: Oponeczek, OPONECZEK?? OPONECZEK! Sobek wyjął swój telefon i zadzwonił na pogotowie. Marika patrzyła na całą sytuacje. Marika: Sobek..... Marika podeszła do zrozpaczonego Sobka i leżącego Oponeczka na trawie. Marika: Nie martw się, pomogę ci! :D Sobek: ............CZY TY...SOBIE ŻARTUJESZ?! TO PRZEZ CIEBIE OPONECZEK MÓGŁ ZGINĄĆ! PRZEZ CIEBIE STRACILIŚMY KSIĘGĘ I GIMBIEGO! Marika: A-ale Sobek. Ja to zrobiłam, bo cię kocham! Sobek spoliczkował Marikę. Marika: ...... Sobek: Nie wiem czemu taka się teraz stałaś.......ale jedno ci teraz powiem. Sobek: Po raz ostatni mnie zobaczyłaś suko......żegnam Sobek wziął na plecy Oponeczka i poszedł zostawiając Marikę w lesie. Marika: ..................S-sobek? Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie tutaj zostawić? Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, przecież! W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? <:D Sobek: NIE ZNAM CIĘ WARIATKO! Sobek poszedł. Marika: ................ ................... Marika upadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Marika: Sobek...................Sobek........................Sobek.......... W ????? Słoik został otwarty i wyszedł Gimbi. Gimbi: Eh..........Służę ci pomocą, Patryku (ᴗ ͜_ ᴗ) Kula: Mów mi, Kula ;) TO BE CONTINUED Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sobek